


I will see you later

by MlleVoyage



Category: Legally Blonde - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, missing car scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleVoyage/pseuds/MlleVoyage
Summary: After Elle Woods gets the judge’s permission to go to Chutney’s bathroom and talks to Paulette and Enid, Emmett reaches her and they leave holding hands. Here’s my take on what happens in a car scene I’m not even sure existed.
Relationships: Emmett Forrest/Elle Woods
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in 5+ years, the first ever in English and the fluffiest thing I’ve ever written. Enjoy!

“I mean”, Elle repeated, giving in to a little exasperation, “that I would like everyone to return to the bathroom where this alleged shower took place.”

“I’ll allow it, Miss Woods,” the judge decided, getting up along with everyone else. 

In a hurry, Elle ran for Paulette, taking a hold of Enid’s arm in the way, explaining what she needed them both to do to win the case.

“Ok, Paulette, can you do this for me?” Elle asked, looking into her friend’s eyes.

“Yeah, sure.” She replied, already running towards the exit. “We’re gonna do it.”

“Come on, Elle, I’ll drive.” Emmett hurried, taking her hand, sending a warm feeling through her body and making her smile.

“Yeah, let’s do it.” 

•*•*

“I’m really glad you decided to stay” Emmett broke the silence, still looking straight ahead. 

Elle opened her mouth to thank him. For being there for her from the very beginning. For showing her how to excel in her classes and then sticking around afterwards because “it isn’t because you can do it by yourself, that you should, Elle.” For believing in her when no one else, herself included, thought she could make it. Even for minutes ago, when he had jeopardized the work he had worked so damn hard to earn because of her, for her. But she knew he wouldn’t accept the gratitude. “You shouldn’t ever have to thank a friend for being exactly it,” he had told her one day and refused every single one of her “thank you’s” that weren’t about a can of Redbull he’d handle her after hours of studying. 

She settled on the next best truthful thing. “It’s a lot because of you, you know?”

“Yeah?” He smiled.

Elle looked at his profile. When she had first met Emmett, there was nothing about him that attracted her. She was all about Warner and when she’d compare them both her now best friend didn’t have much going on his side against her ex’s model-like beauty. But, as time passed by, Elle saw herself enchanted by his smile, the changes of spark in his eyes depending on how passionate he was about a subject, the softness of his skin. They were all details, she knew, that only someone who was around all the time would appreciate. She wanted to have more to be appreciative of. 

“You believed in me, Emmett.” 

“I made you stay because I believed in you?” He asked, teasing and uncertainty in his tone. 

“You made a lot happen because of that.” 

Emmett looked at her for a second before redirecting his eyes to the road, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze. Elle knew he would understand what she meant. Because it was Emmett Forrest and there were very little things about her that he wouldn’t understand. He’d know she was talking about every time he would challenge her to do more while studying just as much as every moment she trusted her when she’d come up with some new idea to have fun and he’d embark on it.

As he was about to let go, Elle held it on hers, unknowingly to break the contact. 

“But”, she continued, after a few seconds of silence, knowing he’d know what she was talking about, “and that’s something I was thinking about last night, when I told you that I needed to go, I said you were the best part of Boston, Emmett, and that was completely true. Warner was why I came, but you were the reason I stayed every single time I’d feel my heart break at the sight of him and Vivienne.”

Emmett squeezed her hand again, before taking it away for a turn to the left. Elle’s heart was beating as fast as it had the night before, although she could describe how the nervousness and fear were different from the previous time.

“Listen,” she accelerated her pace, realizing they were close to their destination, as if whatever she had to say would be lost if he parked before she finished. “ I have always been great for eye to eye. But profile to road is not something I can do, so here’s what I need you to know now.” She took a deep breath. “Loving Warner, I understood I could do anything, but loving you showed me that I could be anything.” 

Emmett looked at her again and through his obvious shock from her words, Elle saw what she desperately believed was hope. But just then the GPS announced their arrival and the moment was almost over, as Emmett looked for a place to park. When he finally did and killed the engine, Elle held his wrist, taking all his attention back.

“I know this is not the time or the place,” she continued, voice soft and calm again, the whole buzz of people around them almost nonexistent to her ears, her hand still holding him as if to ground them both, “but once this is all over with, I want it to be me, you, Bruiser, dinner and wine. Okay?” 

Emmett smiled wildly, cupping her face with his free hand. “Okay, little Miss Woods comma Elle”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elle wanted a date and Emmett can’t stop thinking about it.

If Emmett didn’t know any better, he’d be surprised by how great Elle was, but after months of tutoring, watching and talking to the blonde, it only seemed fitting that she, of all people, would be the one freeing Brooke so easily. Consequently, really, he has been extremely proud of her. And excited for what would come next. Very, tremendously excited. 

From the second Elle described a date with him in the car, Emmett had been exceptionally unfocused, his mind reviving repeatedly how easily she said she loved him, as if it was another fact of life just like the sun rises every morning. But then Elle asked a curly haired Enid to get in the shower and in the next moment the brunette’s hair was damp and straight. Elle’s voice raised, full of confidence, throwing hair care facts that Emmett couldn’t possibly understand, but that was evidently a tiebreaker, making Chutney confess to a crime none of them suspected she committed and his attention was fully on her present self again.

The whole room was then filled with excited screams before they were interrupted by the judge, ordering to have everyone back at court. On the drive back, however, Brooke came with them, chatting excitedly with Elle, as Chutney was escorted there. It wasn’t until after the judge had officially freed their client and most of Elle’s friends had greeted her that Emmett finally had a chance to approach his best friend, being rewarded with her throwing herself at him for, possibly, the best hug he ever had. He was about to kiss her when he realised that Warner was right behind them, very clearly expecting to talk with the blonde.

“I think someone needs to talk to you,” he interrupted himself, taking a step backwards. Emmett watched as Elle looked back, seeing her ex, just to turn back to him, still looking a little lost by the abrupt end to their moment. “It’s okay,” he continued, knowing how important it would be for her to have a decent closure with Warner, “I’m- I’m gonna see you later.” He smiled, reminding both of them of their mutual promise of dinner and wine chaperoned by none other than Bruiser before leaving.

As expected, the front of the building was bursting with journalists eager to obtain all the inside information, particularly since the remarkably clear change of car seats on their way back. Emmett could see Brooke swarmed by them, smiling as she narrated her version of what happened. On another side, Paulette and Vivian also earned their own groups of cameras on their faces. A different group of journalists ran up to him. The glee in their eyes letting him know that he was about to be overturned by questions that wouldn’t all be linked to his profession.

“Mr. Forrest,” one of them screamed, still running to catch him, “what is your relationship with the law student Elle Woods?”

Emmett opened his mouth to answer, trying to decide what was appropriate to say, his mind once again failing at keeping up.

“Emmett is my absolute best friend,” came Elle’s response from behind him, as she reached out and intertwined her arm with his.

By his peripheral vision, Emmett could see Warner leaving, being much more successful than him at being discreet and avoiding cameras, but then again, he had the feeling that, along with Brooke and Elle, he was being aimed by the journalists seeking a bigger story behind his resignation.

“He was my tutor at first,” Elle continued explaining, “and if it wasn’t for his help, I wouldn’t be able anywhere close to being in the team for this case, much less win it.” 

The journalists kept throwing questions at them, intercalating between details of the case, to which Emmett answered happily, and sneakier ones, trying to get more from their relationship, to which Elle would answer with the calm and furtiveness only politicians and famous people knew how to master. When they finally left, Emmett was as tired as he’d be when he attended classes and two shifts in the same day.

“They’re ruthless,” he complained, while walking to the parking lot with the blonde, who laughed soundly. They were halted, however, by her sorority friends, screaming and jumping around.

“Hey Elle, c’mon, we gotta go celebrate,” the one Emmett believed was called Margot singsonged, while the other two screamed in approval and excitement. 

Elle smiled at her girls before turning to him, who was quick to shake his head in denial.“You go with them; I’m too tired for that right now.”

“Later?” She asked, hopefulness in her tone, while her hand squeezed his arm.

“Yeah,” he smiled back, because he also wanted to celebrate and because he liked being around her.

Elle smiled at him, kissing his cheek before going with the other girls. He waited until he couldn’t see her anymore before making the rest of the way to his car and back home.

*-*-*

By 8 pm, Elle called him. Emmett, who was both positive she’d forget to call so he could rest and expected her to do so because when did she forget anything anyways, answered on the third ring.

“Emmett,” the blonde screamed right away, “Paulette organized the salon so we can host a private party. Come over!”

“I’ll be there in 20 min, ‘kay?” he gave in right away, knowing she wouldn’t settle for a no, turning his tv off and getting up.

Getting ready wasn’t a problem for Emmett because he never had many nice clothes, much less ones that would satisfy Elle’s standards, so it was fairly easy to go in the small drawer where he kept his best shirts and his only social pants. In 10min, he was dressed, perfumed and ready to go. 

Arriving at Paulette’s salon was possibly the easiest thing he had achieved all day, even his shower being all messy with the hair gel going everywhere. However, he realised that Elle’s version of small was very much different from his. He expected to see their group plus a maximum of 10 people, including Elle’s friends, Paulette and Brooke, but was actually met with all of them plus quite a few of his colleagues, Elle’s whole class, at least two professors and a bunch of other people he wasn’t sure anyone knew.

The first person to realize he had arrived was the salon’s owner herself, who came to him with a full cup on each hand and a cheerful smile.

“Elle will be excited to have you here,” she started, handing him the drink.“She spent quite a long time talking about you to her Delta Nu friends.”

Emmett smiled back, taking a sip, trying to decipher what they had put in it. “Quite many people for a small party aren’t it?” He asked, trying to avoid a conversation about him and Elle with anyone else than the blonde herself.

“It was supposed to be smaller, but since the interviews about how I was responsible for Enid’s last minute perm, I’ve received an enormous amount of calls and Elle thought it would be a good idea to have people come and meet the salon, my staff and myself.”

“It really is a good thing,” he gave in, “from what I learned from Elle, people like to make friends with their hairdresser. I’m genuinely happy for you, Paulette.”

“Well, I do have a lot to thank you for,” she said, her eyes glowing more than he had ever seen. “You encouraged Elle when she needed most, then helped her help me get my dog, went against Callahan for her and was, all in all, one of the main reasons why she stayed, which means that I’ll still have my best friend around. So thank you.”

Emmett, who was mildly taken back by just how Paulette saw his relationship with Elle smiled, trying to come with anything right to say. Just then, the door opened and Kyle, the UPS guy, came in with normal clothes for the first time, and Elle’s best friend left to greet her new boyfriend. 

He shook his head, feeling already a little overwhelmed by the noise and the conversation, before going to seek for the one person he cared about seeing at the moment. He soon realized it wouldn’t be an easy task with so many people around, often blocking his way to congratulate him or ask about details, almost just like the journalists had. When he finally spotted her blonde hair around a bunch of other girls, in a completely different outfit from earlier, Emmett had somehow managed to drink three cups of the mysterious cocktail and talk to almost everyone in the crowded salon.

Feeling a little lightheaded, he stopped next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders tentatively, being very much aware that it wouldn’t be a move he’d attempt if he wasn’t drunk. 

“That took much more than 20 min, mister Forrest,” Elle snarked, but reached to grasp his hand, the light on her eyes telling him that she had also had her fair amount of drinks.

“It was indeed 20 minutes, Miss Woods comma Elle.” He smiled back at her, happy to be so close. “Finding you is what took a really long time.”

Elle rolled her eyes, but didn’t say anything else as she introduced him to her group and pursued the previous conversation, something about how ridiculous it was to believe that orange was the new pink. Emmett, who didn’t have anything to add on the matter, drifted his attention to the blonde’s closeness. How she kept holding his hand and would, sometimes, let some of her weight onto him, her head resting on his shoulder. Then, how, at some point, they started sharing the same cup and she had teased him about the slight pink on his lips once he placed his mouth exactly where she had left a lipstick stain. And, finally, to how, when Elle and her friends decided to teach everyone the bend and snap and Emmett decided to sit at one of the very few empty chairs, she decided to sit on his lap because she was getting tired. He wondered if that was what it felt like to date her — the constant touching and reaching, her glowing eyes on him and the whispered teases —, if the people around them thought they were something official already.

“How about we go take a walk?” Elle suggested, thrusting her head back to rest on his shoulder. “I feel like some fresh air.”

Emmett acquiesced right away, clasping the hand she offered him after getting up. They went around, saying their goodbyes to their friends and promising Paulette lunch the next day and then left, to the much fresher outside, where he took a deep breath, feeling more relaxing in the quietness of the streets so late at night. Aware that they were both too drunk to drive, Emmett started leading the way to his apartment, around three or four blocks away. 

“What exactly did you mean when you asked me if I really thought you’d let me get away?” Elle asked, breaking the comfortable silence they kept for a block or so.

“I asked Vivienne to go looking for you,” he confessed. “I thought you’d want to say bye to Paulette, so I told her to go there instead of to your dorm because I believed them together would be more effective.” He let the new information sink in. “Plus, I called the airport, got to know what time the first flight back to Malibu was. If Vivienne had told me she didn’t convince you, I’d find you there.”

“There undoubtedly was a lot of commitment to make me stay.”

“Because you deserve it,” Emmett affirmed, going in front of her, leaving her hand to hold both her shoulders, looking her in her eyes.“The fact that I’m in love with you and am more than a little distracted when you’re nearby, but this is about how great Elle Woods is. How you were the only one Brooke trusted, the one to figure that pool boy is gay, the one that woke up one day, decided that you’d get into Harvard Law and actually did it, the one that got Paulette her dog back. You were born to be a lawyer, Elle.”

“You’re in love with me?”

Emmett laughed. “Is this really the only thing you got from everything I expressed?”

“No, I heard it all.” She stated, a grin on her face. “I merely have my priorities right.”

“And what is your priority, Little Miss Woods comma Elle?”

“Love,” she singsonged, the same way she did all the way back to when he started tutoring her, before reaching up and kissing him. Emmett smiled before kissing her back.

“Yeah, you’re quite serious when it comes to matters of the heart,” he provoked her, touching her forehead with his. They stayed like that for a while, enjoying their first uninterrupted moment, until Elle kissed him again.

“So,” he sighed, eyes still closed, “kisses today, date tomorrow?”

He could feel her breath on his face as she chuckled. “Yeah, you butthead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope y’all liked it. More than that, I really hope I got the characters right.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to have like 500 words. Now it even has a chapter 2 with a continuation on Emmett’s POV that will be coming up soon. I hope you liked it :)


End file.
